


复活硬币

by KYotodo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, I want to write a long long story but look what I get, Loki get stabbed, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Tony can do anything, Tony is a God, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, really short and incomplete
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 这是一个正派捅了反派，反派变成了正派，新正派救了反派的故事。





	复活硬币

那个女人有一张死人的脸孔。洛基一般不会犯下轻视他人的错误，但是，说真的，一个死人。他毫无防备地向她走去，准备接过那条稍后将会被掷出、将新旧众神地战争献祭给奥丁的树枝。在外面，那些蠢蛋已经开始了第一波交战，引起的混乱化作力量流进洛基身体里。

就是在这个时候，她把那树枝刺进他腹部、并大喊“我把这死亡献给奥丁”。洛基一时没有反应过来。之后，他大声咒骂起来，用的是他的母语、一种虚构的语言。他用匕首刺她，用腹中的长矛刺她，但这对死人是无效的。蛆虫从她的伤口里翻跳出来。

洛基把她推开，她把树枝所化的长矛带走了。“好哇，”洛基嘶嘶地说道，“你这只蚂蚁……”

从他背后的黑暗中传来一声叹息。“运气不好，是不是？”

“我们用得着一点好运，”洛基说。

他靠在墙壁上，慢慢地滑下去。他临时的洞穴里放了很多杂物，他很容易地找出一条毯子，盖在自己身上。

“但我们没有，”那声音有点嘲笑、又有点自嘲地说道，“因为你把它给了影子。”

洛基不屑地喷了口气，不想再讨论这个话题。他清楚地感受到新生的力量试图修补他的伤口，但他知道一切都是无用功。他的生命已经是奥丁的所有物。无论是他还是奥丁都对此无能为力。

有一个凉凉的东西滑进他的伤口里，洛基伸手摸了摸，是一枚硬币。他把它拿出来，在他已经被玷污的三件套上擦干净血液。他已经想起这是什么。在最开始的那段时光里，他用各种花样包装自己，好让安东尼心防。求爱这种事情也是一种骗术，而洛基精通此道。在他送出的诸多礼物中，其中有一样就是月亮的祝福。他把它附着在银币上，送给安东尼。安东尼送了它这枚游戏币作为回礼。

出于逃避现实的心态，洛基把它拿到眼前看了看。这枚硬币一面是小丑的头像，另一面写着“另一条命”。

这倒是个奇妙的讽喻，洛基心想。他仔细看了一会儿，直到注意到力量的衰竭。他猜测这是有人阻止了战争。

就算没有，现在也没人去进行献祭的仪式了。奥丁的期望也落了空。这认知让他心情愉悦。他听见一种独特的引擎的声音，于是收起硬币，调整了一下坐姿，望向入口。一套金红色盔甲走了进来。

“安东尼，”洛基轻声说道。

盔甲像潮水一样波动、退去，洛基有点儿着迷地看着这奇异的景象。安东尼从盔甲中步出，脸色疲倦。

“你这个傻瓜，”他叫道，“你，天下头字号大傻瓜。你在想什么啊？”

“力量，”他欣然说，“力量与食物。”

“你挑起一场战争，”安东尼控诉道。

“你不能把他们的愚蠢怪在我头上，”洛基说。

安东尼走到他身边，抽了抽鼻子。

“一股臭味，”他抱怨说。“你这里什么腐烂了吗？”

“也许是我的良心，”洛基说。

安东尼瞪着他，一副见了鬼的神色。他蹲下来，然后脸色骤变。

“你在流血，”他紧张地说着掀开摊子，洛基小小地叹了口气，“你在流血而且没有停止的意思……你应当获得了足够的力量才对。”

洛基动了动手指，感觉自己正在变冷。“有位报死鸟带来了不好的消息。”他说。

“你刚才还骂我是蚂蚁，”从她躺着的那个角落里，劳拉大声抗议。安东尼被吓了一跳。

“你是影子的妻子，”他说。

“我曾经是，”劳拉说，“后来我死了。”

“死在出轨的路上。”

劳拉肯定是做了个鬼脸，因为安东尼脸上露出那种被稍稍激怒的神色。他的手落在洛基肩膀上。一种沉重的温暖。

“所以到底发生了什么？”他问。

“不如你先说说你发现了什么，”洛基说，“我敢说我还有十几分钟吧，然后我会变成一具尸体，一个鬼魂，又有几十分钟。”

这句话提醒了安东尼，他把手伸向洛基的口袋翻找起来。“我送你的复活硬币呢？”

洛基困惑地看着他，过了好一会儿才反应过来他指的是那么游戏币。他把手掌摊开，安东尼瞥了一眼，双手握住他的手掌，让他紧握住硬币。

“拿好，”他叮嘱道。“所以，从奥丁的死开始。要我说，你不该用狙击枪。”

“确实，”洛基没怎么思考，失血正在影响他的思考进程，而在安东尼面前他没什么好伪装的。“那是你的领域。”

“总之，只要起了疑心，一个理论就很容易出现了。我查了北欧神话——”

“那可真是难为你了。”

“——奥丁需要祭品，战争和死亡作为祭品，而你在极力促成这一切。从这里开始事情就很容易了。我查了影子的过去，意外看到了你。那时候你叫洛基。一点都没掩饰啊。”

“你应该是个傻小子，”洛基说，“毛毛躁躁，胆小如鼠。我没有想到你这么优秀。”

安东尼有点好笑地撇了撇嘴。“你在濒死的时候还真会说情话。”

“我以前也说过很多。”洛基抗议道。

“是啦、总之，另一边似乎也独立地得到了同样的结论，不过过程就曲折很多了。然后我们各自聊了聊，就结束了。”

洛基忍不住叹息了一声。“这本来该是个精巧的骗局。”他还想再说点什么，不过，这句话作为骗子之神的遗言已经足够好了。于是他闭上眼睛，头往后靠去。安东尼仍然握着他的拳头。

他的精神游离了好一会儿。如同凡人一般，他漫长的一生在他脑海中回放。那些上古的快乐时光；然后是新大陆的水土不服；接着是安东尼。在这个骗局刚刚开始的时候，安东尼在他眼里只是一个小毛孩。洛基很少低估人。只是每一次他这么做的时候都会付出巨大代价。在劳拉这里，他付出生命。在安东尼，他付出一些他以为自己没有的情绪。

不知怎的，他的思绪再度回到那个晚上。在无法说服安东尼加入战争后，他转而通过私人的方式让安东尼选他们这边站。那个晚上，他用一个戏法把月亮送给安东尼。那是一份货真价实的礼物。

安东尼接过硬币，并没有注意到附着在其上的祝福。他望着洛基，神色明亮。他笑着问洛基是怎么做到的，因为他竟没有看出破绽。在这许多礼物中，他注意到的是这些。洛基立刻就明白了，他喜欢这个人，这个总是想知道更多的人。

然后，从他手心传来的剧痛令他睁开双眼。安东尼已经松开双手，洛基摊开手掌，硬币已经碎了。一些碎片刺进他的手掌中，造成了持续的痛苦。

“这是什么？”他皱眉问道。

“复活硬币，”安东尼回答道。科技之神回到他的战甲中，得以轻松地把谎言之神拎起来。“现在我们回去，我要好好教育教育你。”

洛基挣扎了起来，“这不可能，你不可能复活一个神——”

“准确来说，我只是给你找了个替死鬼，”安东尼说，“再说，我可以做人们相信我可以做的事情。”

“现在的人啊，”洛基重重叹息，“他们毫无敬畏。”

“不错，”科技之神说。他掀起世界的帷幕，走了捷径。“坦白说，我喜欢你们这个局。真的，我喜欢一切智力挑战。”

他们在半空中飞行，洛基不得不紧紧抱住科技之神。“但是……？”

“但是，这事本来可以这么解决；既然你都已经认识美狄亚了，我们完全可以让她重塑神话。说到底，维系生死的还是信仰。”

洛基沉默了一阵子，思考这个提议。“恐怕我已经彻底得罪了她，而你也是。”

“这事需要一点技巧，”安东尼承认道，“另一个智力挑战，我只能接受。”

“你当然会接受。”洛基赞同道。

“而你……？”

“我怎能拒绝呢？”洛基说，他的眼睛里闪动着期待。科技之神轻快地笑了起来。


End file.
